


Save the Last Dance

by bdEllie



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdEllie/pseuds/bdEllie
Summary: Raccolta di songfic sulla storia d'amore di due ragazzi, Daniel e Filippo.1.I know you catch a lot of hearts, baby, but you're coming home with me.Union J, Save the last dance2.I don't want anything from this, I know you have a girlfriend, so I'll C U next Tuesday.Kesha, C U Next Thursday3.My eyes start to roam to the curl of your lips, in total darkness I reach out and touch.Troye Sivan, Touch4. (Work in progress)Dividere ancora per un attimo il cuscino, con le persiane chiuse per abbracciarsi un po'.Germanò, A Mezzanotte Meno Dieci





	1. Save the Last Dance

_Giugno_ _, 5°_ _anno_

La campanella era suonata. "Finalmente l'intervallo" era probabilmente il pensiero comune a tutti gli studenti della scuola in quel momento. Era l'ultimo giorno del secondo quadrimestre, che per tutti significava: "ancora una settimana di scuola e poi siamo in vacanza!", ma per noi significava qualcosa più sul tipo: "ancora una settimana di scuola, poi abbiamo gli esami di maturità e le vacanze estive e poi l'università. Merda." Soprattutto, merda. Ma era comunque un momento epico per noi e andava vissuto al meglio. Forse per questo avevano organizzato una serata al Revolve per i maturandi. Cioè noi poveri sfigati invidiati da tutti solo perché stavamo per lasciare il cazzo di liceo. Noi non ci sentivamo affatto i miti che tutti ci consideravano. "Fanno così solo perché siamo i più grandi" mi ripetevo. Forse era questo che più di tutto ci spaventava: eravamo i più grandi e saremmo finiti, di nuovo, ad essere i più piccoli. Le matricole. Cosa peggiore, avendo già compiuto i diciotto anni, eravamo matricole nel mondo degli adulti. Alcuni erano addirittura ai diciannove e si sentivano peggio che mai. Io li avrei compiuti nel giro di tre mesi. Lui, per esempio, avrebbe dovuto compierli a università iniziata, essendo di novembre. Appena la campanella suonò Luigi si alzò, senza curarsi del prof di filosofia, e si girò verso di noi.  
-Stasera, tutti al Revolve, vi va?-  
Io ero scivolato sulla sedia in un vano tentativo di mimetizzazione, che venne subito sventato.  
-Dan, vieni?-  
Mi girai e sbagliai, perché nonostante avessi accettato la situazione, faceva male. Un male cane. Sara era praticamente avvinghiata al suo braccio.  
-Andiamo? Andiamo, daaaaai! Per favoooore!- Pensava forse che ad una festa in discoteca l'avrebbe considerata di più? Lui non le rispose, mi guardava, paziente, e aspettava la mia risposta. Io annuii nella sua direzione e uscii dalla classe.  
-Sì, sì, certo che andiamo...-  
Mi infilai in un angolo del cortile, sedendomi a terra. Io vedevo tutto e nessuno vedeva me. Tirai fuori un kit-kat dalla tasca e cominciai a mangiarlo staccando le barrette. Il solito gruppo di ragazze era di fronte alla nostra classe, un po' lontano. Quando lui era uscito mi era quasi sembrato di vedere i loro ormoni che ballavano la conga. Nonostante Sara fosse al suo fianco, un paio di ragazze si erano avvicinate. Un paio di battute e se ne erano tornate nel gruppo. Loro avevano chiesto qualcosa, probabilmente se sarebbe andato alla festa quella sera, lui aveva risposto di sì e Sara aveva detto che ci sarebbe stata anche lei. Poi gli ormoni avevano iniziato il tango, la salsa e il fox-trot. Ognuna di loro sperava di ballare con lui, il fatto che avesse una fidanzata era un dettaglio trascurabile, visto che lui era un pessimo attore e non sapeva affatto mentire. Si vedeva troppo che non la sopportava. Gliel'avevo anche detto. Ma lui è ostinato. Una delle persone più testarde del mondo. L'avevo avvisato che il suo segreto non sarebbe più stato molto segreto se avesse continuato a comportarsi così. Gli avevo anche consigliato di lasciarla e mettersi con qualche sua amica che sapesse e avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, ma era stato tutto inutile. Ormai i più svegli si erano accorti di tutto. Era così ovvio che non avevo nemmeno provato a negarlo. Non che avessi confermato, mi ero limitato ad alzare le spalle ed andarmene. Ogni volta.  
-Cazzate in programma per stasera? Aspetta, fammi indovinare, andrete alla festa, ballerete l'ultimo ballo della serata e poi andrete a casa tua a fare l'amore.-  
-Sesso.-  
-Chiamalo sesso... Quel ragazzo ti piace, tanto. E tu piaci a lui, anche troppo.-  
-Qual è il problema?-  
-Che tu sembri molto, molto gay: a prima vista nessuno avrebbe mai dubbi sul tuo orientamento sessuale. Mentre lui... Lui è talmente tanto gay che non ha bisogno di sembrarlo.-  
-Perchè si ostina a tenere in piedi questa messa in scena?-  
-Dovresti chiederlo a lui, ragazzo senza nome.-  
-Smettila.-  
-Dimmi il tuo nome.-  
-Dimmi il tuo.-  
-Prima tu.-  
-Ma a me piace così...-  
-Tra una settimana la scuola finirà, non ci vedremo mai più e io non avrò mai saputo il tuo nome.-  
-Nè io il tuo, siamo pari.-  
Noi non ci conoscevamo, raramente la guardavo, per cui a volte mi capitava di non ricordare il suo volto. Per tutto il triennio mi aveva fatto compagnia all'intervallo. Si era seduta vicino a me, una mattina, e non aveva aperto bocca. Per una, due, tre settimane. Poi avevamo cominciato a guardare insieme. Ma io non sapevo niente di lei, tranne che quell'anno era in prima A e che aveva un'amica, una certa Dalia, che ogni tanto veniva a chiamarla. Lei non sapeva niente di me, tranne che ero gay (ma quello lo sapevano tutti, era facilmente comprensibile), che ero in terza C, e io lo amavo. Il resto era frutto del suo genio, ma ci azzeccava quasi sempre. Aveva una capacità di osservazione straordinaria. Lei diceva che era colpa di Sherlock Holmes e degli altri miliardi di gialli che leggeva sempre. Io dico che molto è naturale. Finirà sicuramente a fare l'investigatrice.  
-Per favore... Giuro che poi ti dirò il mio.-  
-No.-  
-Mi chiamo Olivia, detta Olly. Ora tocca a te...-  
-Dan.-  
-Daniele, Danilo, Dante, Dani.-  
-Non sapevo che Dani fosse un nome...-  
-Questo restringe il campo a Daniele e Danilo.-  
-Divertiti.-  
Mi ero alzato ed ero tornato in classe, ignorando il suo sbuffo, per affondare di nuovo sulla mia sedia.  
-Dan...-  
-Fil?-  
-Si può oggi?-  
-Ti avrei detto di no prima, lo sai.-  
-Lo so, volevo solo...-  
-Amooooreeee? Di cosa parlate?-  
-Nulla, piccola, della festa.-  
Non avevo alzato gli occhi quella volta, non volevo vedere le sue braccia avvolte intorno alla sua vita. Le sue labbra, che erano mie, che baciavano quell'oca di Sara. Solo perchè era bella e bionda e, forse, la quantità di ragazzi che volevano uscire con lei era paragonabile a quella delle ragazze che volevano uscire con lui. O stare in casa... Chi vuol capire capisca. Se solo avessero saputo... Se solo si fossero guardate bene intorno, avrebbero notato...  
***  
Avevo le chiavi in una tasca, insieme a due banconote da dieci euro, avevo fatto partire la musica dalle cuffie e mi ero voltato un'ultima volta a guardare la casa. I miei sarebbero stati in un altro continente ancora per qualche giorno. Era tutto a posto. Preso il casco, ero uscito, avevo preso la moto di mio padre (perchè aveva due posti) ed ero partito per il Revolve. Ero in ritardo, ma non mi importava, anzi, meglio, li avrei visti di meno insieme.  
-Hey Dan!-  
-Yo.- per prima cosa avevo salutato il buttafuori e, una volta dentro, avevo constatato che, uno: c'era musica dal vivo e non faceva nemmeno tanto schifo. E due: sembrava che il gruppo ormoni-a-palla-per-Filippo stesse facendo la fila per ballare con lui. Gli giravano intorno, mentre lui ballava con Sara e le sorrideva in un modo così finto che lei probabilmente aveva delle fette di salame sugli occhi per non accorgersene.

_I_ _know_ _you_ _catch a_ _lot_ _of_ _hearts_ _, baby_  
 _Got_ _them_ _lining_ _up_ _tonight_  
 _You_ _got_ _them_ _all_ _revolving_ _'round_ _and_ _'round_  
 _They're_ _like_ _a_ _thousand_ _satellites_ _._

Ho preso una Coca-cola. Non mi piace bere prima di fare l'amo... sesso. Prima di fare sesso con lui. Il tempo passava e io me ne stavo seduto al bancone a bere la seconda Coca-cola. Filippo mostrava sempre meno interesse verso le ragazze, che avevano cominciato a bere e ad arrendersi, cambiando aria. Ho sorriso tra me e me, quando anche Sara aveva preso da bere. Io ero sicuro di piacergli, ero sicuro che avrebbe passato la notte con me, mentre quella povera ragazza no.

_Now_ _they're_ _falling_ _hard_  
 _Like_ _a house_ _of_ _cards_  
 _The_ _blow_ _away_ _like_ _Gliss_  
 _I_ _know_ _that_ _when_ _the_ _night_ _is_ _over_  
 _That_ _you're_ _gonna_ _save_ _the_ _last dance,_  
 _Save_ _the_ _last dance,_ _for_ _me._

Li guardavo ballare, come tutti gli altri, realizzando quanto fossi simile a tutte le ormoni-pazzi-per-Filippo. Anche io mi ero innamorato di lui. Cioè, no, lui mi piace, ma non ne sono innamorato! Tra noi è solo sesso... Niente toglie che sia il ragazzo più bello della scuola, che sia il migliore in qualsiasi cosa faccia, dal basket al ballare in discoteca. I miei occhi erano fissi su di lui e per qualche secondo lui aveva guardato me, poi era tornato a guardare Sara, come se fossi un ragazzo qualunque. Lo faceva sempre. Gli piaceva che fossi un po' geloso. Una volta me l'aveva anche detto.

_You're_ _rocking_ _with_ _your_ _girlfriend_  
 _Take_ _over_ _while_ _you're_ _dancing_  
 _You_ _watch_ _me,_ _while_ _I'm_ _watching_  
 _But_ _you_ _act_ _like_ _,_ _it_ _ain't_ _nothing_ _._

Tutto ha un limite. Questa sera dovrà pur finire. Lascio la lattina vuota sul bancone e mi avvicino a lui. É così sensuale... Ogni suo movimento mi fa desiderare di essere vicino a lui. Nessun altro mi fa questo effetto, per cui forse è inutile nascondere che lo amo. Almeno a me stesso... Sta a lui, poi, decidere se amarmi senza vergogna, davanti a tutti. Per ora mi accontento di quello che ho. Quello che avrò questa notte.

_The_ _way_ _that_ _you're_ _moving_  
 _I_ _feel_ _right_ _into_ _your_ _grooving_  
 _I'm_ _just_ _about_ _to_ _prove_ _it_  
 _Cause_ _only_ _you_ _can_ _get_ _in,_  
 _I_ _know_ _you_ _can_ _,_ _for_ _free_  
 _If_ _they_ _can_ _take_ _it_ _,_  
 _I_ _know_ _that's_ _on_ _your_ _own_ _, baby_  
 _But_ _you're_ _coming_ _home_ _with_ _me._

Ho diritto ad essere geloso solo perchè lo amo? Non lo so, ma tutte queste ragazze, qui intorno, mi stanno dando sui nervi, quindi è abbastanza probabile che lo sia ugualmente. Vedo che sta guardando il posto vuoto dove ero prima. Il suo sguardo perso... Mi sta cercando. Raggiungo il punto ideale di osservazione, lasciandolo perso ancora un po'. Egoisticamente, mi piace quando si sente perso senza di me, mi sento come se per lui sia davvero importante. Alcune ragazze si stufano e se ne vanno, alla ricerca di qualche altro figaccione che magari, non essendo gay, possa prenderle in considerazione.

_I_ _know_ _you_ _catch a_ _lot_ _of_ _hearts_ _, baby_  
 _Got_ _them_ _lining_ _up_ _tonight_  
 _You_ _got_ _them_ _all_ _revolving_ _'round_ _and_ _'round_  
 _They're_ _like_ _a_ _thousand_ _satellites_ _._  
 _Now_ _they're_ _falling_ _hard_  
 _Like_ _a house_ _of_ _cards_  
 _The_ _blow_ _away_ _like_ _Gliss_  
 _I_ _know_ _that_ _when_ _the_ _night_ _is_ _over_  
 _That_ _you're_ _gonna_ _save_ _the_ _last dance,_  
 _Save_ _the_ _last dance,_ _for_ _me._

Ora sono scoperto. La musica si fa più forte. Riconosco un assolo di basso mentre guardo il suo corpo muoversi. Vorrei solo stringerlo di nuovo tra le braccia, posare le mani sulla sua vita e baciarlo. Faccio un passo in avanti, offrendomi a lui, che mi guarda. Non c'è nessuna ragazza-con-ormoni-impazziti a dividerci, ora...

_When_ _it's_ _rocking_ _, I roll in_  
 _Your_ _waist_ _line_ _,_ _I'll_ _be_ _holding_  
 _With_ _his_ _bass_ _line_ _,_ _controlling_  
 _I'll_ _have_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _them_ _folding_ _._

Ho aspettato tutta la sera questo momento. O forse tutta la giornata. O forse tutto il quadrimestre, dalla festa di metà anno. Comunque, sempre cercando di non pensarci, a quanto lo ami. Nascondendolo al mondo e anche a me stesso. Non voglio più farlo, ma so che se lui vuole, continuerò lo stesso.

_The_ _way_ _that_ _you're_ _moving_  
 _I_ _feel_ _right_ _into_ _your_ _grooving_  
 _I'm_ _just_ _about_ _to_ _prove_ _it_  
 _Cause_ _only_ _you_ _can_ _get_ _in,_  
 _I_ _know_ _you_ _can_ _,_ _for_ _free_  
 _If_ _they_ _can_ _take_ _it_ _,_  
 _I_ _know_ _that's_ _on_ _your_ _own_ _, baby_  
 _But_ _you're_ _coming_ _home_ _with_ _me._  
 _I_ _know_ _you_ _catch a_ _lot_ _of_ _hearts_ _, baby_  
 _Got_ _them_ _lining_ _up_ _tonight_  
 _You_ _got_ _them_ _all_ _revolving_ _'round_ _and_ _'round_  
 _They're_ _like_ _a_ _thousand_ _satellites_ _._  
 _Now_ _they're_ _falling_ _hard_  
 _Like_ _a house_ _of_ _cards_  
 _The_ _blow_ _away_ _like_ _Gliss_  
 _I_ _know_ _that_ _when_ _the_ _night_ _is_ _over_  
 _That_ _you're_ _gonna_ _save_ _the_ _last dance,_  
 _Save_ _the_ _last dance,_ _for_ _me._  
 _I_ _know_ _you_ _catch a_ _lot_ _of_ _hearts_ _, baby_  
 _Got_ _them_ _lining_ _up_ _tonight_  
 _You_ _got_ _them_ _all_ _revolving_ _'round_ _and_ _'round_  
 _They're_ _like_ _a_ _thousand_ _satellites_ _._  
 _Now_ _they're_ _falling_ _hard_  
 _Like_ _a house_ _of_ _cards_  
 _The_ _blow_ _away_ _like_ _Gliss_  
 _I_ _know_ _that_ _when_ _the_ _night_ _is_ _over_  
 _That_ _you're_ _gonna_ _save_ _the_ _last dance,_  
 _Save_ _the_ _last dance,_ _for_ _me._

Le sue labbra sono sulle mie. Non le aspettavo, non ora, ma le accetto volentieri, senza pensare che siamo in pubblico. Mi spinge indietro. Usciamo dal locale, ignorando gli sguardi di quelli che sono ancora abbastanza sobri da capire cosa sia successo. Gli passo un casco, metto il mio e guido fino a casa con le sue braccia avvolte in vita.


	2. C U Next Thursday

_Ottobre_ _, 4°_ _anno_

Martedì. Il mio giorno preferito.  
I miei non ci sono. Come se gli altri giorni ci fossero poi... Stasera però posso essere me. Posso tornare a casa tardi. Anche domani mattina. Posso mettermi quello che mi va. Fare quello che mi va. Apro gli occhi e guardo la sveglia, illuminata, che fa quest'insopportabile rumore. La spengo e richiudo gli occhi. Fa freddo. Ed è solo ottobre, ah! Mi avvolgo in una coperta e mi costringo ad alzarmi. Bagno, colazione, bagno, vestiti. La noiosa routine quotidiana. Prendo le chiavi e passando osservo la stanza dei miei. Dormono. Tra un po' saranno spariti fino a domani pomeriggio. Sospiro ed esco. Prendo la mia fidata Vespa e vado a scuola. È il quarto anno di liceo. Il penultimo. Posso farcela. Uscirò da qui. Passo comunque la mattina a guardare Filippo. La sua grossa figura davanti a me. Ho sempre pensato che fosse bellissimo. E a quanto pare lo pensa anche qualcun altro. La sua ragazza è fortunata, e dire che si vedono così poco! La campanella di fine mattinata suona e Filippo si gira. Mi guarda dritto negli occhi. Apre la bocca e la richiude.  
-Cosa?-  
-Niente.-  
Si gira di nuovo. Fa lo zaino. Esce. Esco anche io. Lo guardo mentre mi abbasso ad aprire la catena della mia vespa. È appoggiato alla cancellata con di fianco la sua moto. Che è grossa quasi quanto lui. Fa il fenomeno con i suoi amici mentre con il braccio molle tiene per la vita Miss grissino biondo-tinto. Non che non sia carina, eh. Sono solo geloso perché vorrei esserci io al fianco di Filippo. Cosa che non accadrà mai. Non è nemmeno un po' gay. Sarà meglio che me ne vada. Però è bello. È bello da morire. E io sono esattamente come tutte le altre ragazze che lo guardano con occhi adoranti adesso. Con poche sostanziali differenze: primo, in quanto ragazze hanno molte più possibilità di me; secondo, loro sono in gruppo ed io sono da solo. Ma mi piace stare da solo.  
-Hey amico, non puoi rimanere lì a fissarlo tutto il giorno!-  
-Abbassa la voce, Marco.- mi alzo e mi appoggio alla moto, mettendo via la catena.  
Marco. L'unica persona che mi conosce e che conosco. Siamo sempre stati appiccicati, sin da bambini, quando ci siamo conosciuti. Abbiamo sempre frequentato le stesse scuole, però lui è un anno più grande perciò non siamo mai stati in classe insieme.  
-Dan, hai sempre 'sta voce da depresso... Scopa un po' cazzo! Rallegrati la vita!-  
-Non è così facile, lo sai...-  
-Oh Gesù. Sai cosa? Stasera io e te usciamo. Andiamo a rimorchiare un po' in giro, sì? Tanto è martedì, il giorno perfetto.-  
Mi giro verso di lui e lo guardo negli occhi per capire se sta scherzando o no. Marco sta guardando qualcosa dietro di me.  
-Oh dovresti vedere come ti fissa il culo.-  
-Marco che cazzo stai dicendo?-  
-No Dan, sono serio. Da che ti sei girato non ti stacca gli occhi di dosso.- si cerca qualcosa in tasca e fa un sorriso sghembo. Uno di quelli che vogliono dire solo una cosa. Guai. -Torna a casa amico, passo a prenderti alle 9.- si allontana e io tiro indietro la moto per salirci, salgo e la spingo in avanti, facendo scattare il cavalletto. In mezzo al cortile Marco si gira di nuovo e mi urla: -Dan, amore mio, truccati! Ti prego! Che sei uno schianto!-  
Avvampo e gli alzo il dito medio mentre lui mi risponde inviandomi un bacio con la mano. Scuoto la testa e torno a casa. L'ultimo sguardo indietro coglie Marco che si fa strada tra gli amici di Filippo, sorridendo.  
*  
Alzo lo sguardo sull'orologio davanti a me. 18:30. Chiudo il libro di storia che fa un rumore sordo. Metto via i libri e sistemo la scrivania, poi comincio a togliermi i braccialetti e mi svesto. Entro in bagno senza accendere la luce e mi faccio la doccia al buio. L'unico rumore rimasto è quello dell'acqua che scorre sul mio corpo. Sospiro e mi appoggio al muro. Sento il mio cellulare che squilla, in camera mia. Muovo la mano contro la mia coscia al tempo di Fly degli Sleeping With Sirens finché smette di suonare. Dopo poco suona il telefono di casa, che mi fa emettere un gemito irritato. Lo odio. Sento partire la segreteria telefonica.  
-Hey Dan, sono io, Marco. Probabilmente sei sotto la doccia, spero che mi stia sentendo. Vengo tra un'oretta, posso? Stiamo un po' io e te. Mi manchi, sai? Vorrei essere nella doccia con te... Non richiamarmi, non c'è bisogno. Ciao.-  
Mi sorge un sorriso amaro e penso a lui. Marco. Marco. Marco. Abbiamo sempre avuto un rapporto strano. Non saprei nemmeno come definirci. Non siamo esattamente amici, ma non stiamo insieme o robe simili. Scopamici è la definizione più vicina a noi, ma non mi piace. Intanto perché sembra una cosa negativa e poi perché siamo andati a letto insieme una sola volta. Certo, ci siamo andati vicini molte volte, ma no. Ci siamo baciati una quantità innumerevole di volte, sì, e a volte ci facciamo prendere dal momento, ma, hey, capita. Soprattutto tra noi. Ora che ci penso, la prima volta che mi sono truccato Marco mi ha baciato con una foga assurda. Siamo quasi finiti a letto anche quella volta. Ho pensato più volte ad una possibile relazione fra noi, ma non funzionerebbe mai. Marco non vuole essere stretto in qualcosa e non credo neanche di piacergli in quel senso. E io... Beh, non ho un interesse romantico in Marco. Certo è un ragazzo molto bello, mi piace baciarlo, toccarlo, mi è piaciuto quando l'abbiamo fatto e non me ne pento, ma non è con lui che voglio stare. La mia cotta mi tormenta. Filippo Filippo Filippo. Oh, baciare lui sarebbe il paradiso... So che stasera Marco vuole divertirsi e vuole soprattutto che io mi diverta, ma non passerò la notte con altri. Cioè, non potendo avere Filippo, mi scaricherò su Marco. Non credo che la cosa gli darà fastidio. Dall'inizio della scuola, quest'anno non abbiamo avuto molto tempo neanche per parlare. Un po' mi manca... Mi sbrigo a farmi la doccia, visto che ho passato già mezz'ora qui dentro e sono le 7 passate. Mi avvolgo nell'accappatoio e apro l'armadio. Cosa metto? La domanda più frequente nella mia vita. Prendo dei jeans neri, tutti strappati e li butto sul letto. E poi? Boh. Ci penso mentre prendo un paio di boxer, neri pure quelli, e torno in bagno. Mi asciugo, metto a posto l'accappatoio e li indosso, per poi prendere il phon e tenermi puntato addosso il getto di aria calda. Adoro il phon. Metto i jeans e vado a farmi un tè. Mentre aspetto che l'acqua si scaldi prendo un paio di cd dei linkin park e li inserisco nello stereo, alzando il volume. Mi siedo sul letto, davanti all'armadio aperto e canticchio leggermente. Dentro l'anta c'è un vecchissimo poster dei Tokio Hotel. È un po' che ho smesso di seguirli, credo che dovrei riprendere. Poi tra un paio di giorni esce il disco dei Mayday Parade: Black Lines. Scaricherò tutto insieme. Le digressioni sulla musica non aiutano a decidere come vestirsi, però. Il rumore del microonde mi avvisa che l'acqua è calda e vado a mettere nella teiera una bustina di tè alla vaniglia. La osservo un attimo con attenzione. Il suono del citofono mi risveglia e mi muovo in fretta. Vedo Marco, con il viso un po' triste, e gli apro. Lo aspetto davanti alla porta, nonostante abbia freddo, essendo a torso nudo.  
-Ciao.- gli sorrido. Lui chiude la porta dietro di sé e mi abbraccia. Senza una parola. -Hey, tutto ok?- lentamente ricambio l'abbraccio.  
-Sì.- si stacca leggermente -Solo che mi mancavi.-  
-Mi sei mancato anche tu...-  
Marco si riavvicina, mi appoggia una mano sul viso e mi bacia. Mi ci vuole un attimo per capire che sta piangendo. Intreccio entrambe le mie mani nei suoi capelli e lo tiro verso di me, approfondendo il bacio. Mi stacco per un momento e osservo per un attimo le sue guance bagnate, mentre le sue mani scendono sul mio petto.  
-Marco...? Cosa c'è che non va?-  
Lui scuote la testa e va dritto in camera mia. Senza aprire bocca. Gli lascio un attimo e vado a versare il tè in due tazze che poi porto in camera. È seduto sul letto, dove ero io prima.  
-Tè?-  
-Sì, grazie Dan.- prende la tazza e la appoggia a terra.  
-Figurati. Allora, dimmi un po'...-  
-Daniel io mi sa che... Mi sa che mi piaci.- Marco abbassa la testa e io mi pietrifico.  
-Cosa?-  
-Lo so che ti piace lui, non ti preoccupare, so che non ti piaccio e so di averti detto io per primo che non volevo niente di serio e che andava bene così. Quindi non mi metterò in mezzo e comunque alla fine dell'anno vado via. Farò l'Università in Inghilterra, quindi... Non è neanche necessario che tu mi stia vicino anche solo come amico nei prossimi mesi, me la posso cavare.-  
-Marco...- appoggio la mia tazza sulla scrivania.  
-Non dire niente, ti prego.-  
-Okay.- prendo il suo viso tra entrambe le mani e lo bacio, accarezzandogli gli zigomi. Si tira indietro quasi subito.  
-Dan...-  
-Tu mi piaci, Marco. Non come Filippo, okay, sai bene quello che provo per lui, ma non mi cagherà mai. E se vuoi qualcosa con me, non ti dirò di no.-  
-Daniel è un discorso del cazzo questo. Non voglio essere un ripiego perché il ragazzo che ti piace veramente non ricambia i tuoi sentimenti. E poi non è detto che non lo faccia...-  
-Effettivamente vista così mi fa sembrare uno stronzo.-  
-Perché lo sei.-  
Mi giro verso di lui, leggermente offeso, e lo vedo ridere. -Idiota.- lui continua a ridere e io gli tiro un pugno leggero su un braccio. Si blocca.  
-Cosa scusa?-  
Alzo le sopracciglia, faccio un mezzo sorriso e alzo le spalle. Spalanca la bocca e mi da una piccola spinta. Finiamo a farci il solletico a vicenda rotolando sul letto. Ad un certo punto mi stanco e mi lascio cadere sopra di lui con tutto il mio dolce peso.  
-Ahg! Cristo se pesi!-  
-Non ti lamentare.- nascondo la testa nell'incavo del suo collo e lo mordo piano. Si lascia scappare un sospiro e mi stringe la vita.  
-Ma non hai freddo? Mettiti una maglietta.-  
-Che c'è? Il mio petto ti eccita?- lo prendo in giro sedendomi su di lui.  
-Oh sì!- si tira su e mi lecca il collo dalla clavicola, stringendomi di più.  
Chiudo gli occhi e tiro un respiro profondo. Mi piace quello che ho con Marco, ma ammetto che la metà del tempo penso "oh se solo fosse Filippo" quindi ha ragione Marco. Sarei solo uno stronzo ad iniziare una relazione con lui, di qualsiasi tipo.  
-No seriamente, vestiti.- sussurra.  
Annuisco, mi alzo e prendo una maglia bianca e lunga fino a mezza coscia dall'armadio. La prima che mi è venuta in mano. La metto su e mi giro verso Marco. -Come sto?-  
-Bene.- recupera la sua tazza di tè dal pavimento e lo beve lentamente. -Non è esattamente un rapporto sano il nostro. Né come amicizia né come altro.-  
Annuisco, cercando una giacca nera da mettere sopra e fingendo di non ascoltare.  
-Dovremmo darci delle regole. Dei limiti. O tagliare i ponti direttamente.-  
-Ma sei scemo? Sei il mio migliore amico da che sono al mondo! Tagliare i ponti è fuori discussione. Ti voglio nella mia vita.-  
-Allora dovremmo smetterla di fare queste cose... Tipo baciarci eccetera. Davvero.-  
-Comincia tu se ci riesci.- a volte baciarlo per me è un istinto. Siamo cresciuti insieme, ci siamo scoperti insieme. Marco è stato il mio primo tutto. Il mio primo amico, primo bacio, prima sega, primo pompino fatto e primo ricevuto, la mia prima volta sia da attivo che da passivo, ero con lui la prima volta che sono andato in discoteca, la prima volta su una moto, prima volta in piscina, prima vacanza al mare, prima sciata... Abbiamo fatto tutto insieme. Non riesco a immaginarmi senza di lui. Anche se... Se avessi Filippo forse... Ma è un pensiero così stupido. Filippo è la personificazione di impossibile per me. Tiro fuori la giacca e la metto sulla spalliera del letto, poi recupero il mio tè e mi risiedo sul letto, appoggiandomi alla parete e cominciando a sorseggiare la bevanda. Filippo... Dannazione. Come vorrei avere anche solo una chance. Una speranza. Invece niente, sono bloccato da tutti questi cazzo di sentimenti e non posso farci niente. Perché Filippo non è solo una cotta passeggera. Filippo non è solo bello. Filippo è intelligente. Filippo è generoso. Filippo è una delle persone più buone che conosca. Filippo è... Semplicemente meraviglioso. È Filippo. Il solo pensare il suo nome...  
-Puoi per favore smettere di sorridere a quel modo? Sembri un demente. Cristo.-  
-Scusa amico...- finisco il tè con il suo braccio sulle spalle.  
-Va' a truccarti: è quasi ora di uscire.-  
-Allora eri serio?-  
-Serissimo cazzo! Stai da dio e questa è una sera speciale. Ora alza il culo.-  
-Sera speciale? Perché?-  
-Perché il tuo superfantastico amico ti ha organizzato un appuntamento. Muoviti o ti butto giù a calci.- sorride e mi chiedo che forza abbia per riuscire a ignorare il fatto che gli piaccia. Davvero. Io non ci riuscirei mai. Lo ammiro molto. Vado comunque a truccarmi, optando per un look all-black, sotto consiglio di Marco. Mi sistemo i capelli in un artistico disordine, metto la giacca e boom. Pronto.  
-Sei stupendo.-  
-Grazie...- arrossisco leggermente abbassando la testa e lo sento sospirare. In un attimo il suo petto preme contro il mio e i miei fianchi sono stretti tra le sue mani.  
-Concedimi un ultimo bacio...- sussurra.  
Annuisco debolmente. I suoi occhi sono fissi sulle mie labbra. Annullo la breve distanza.  
*  
Arriviamo al locale in moto. Fa un cazzo di freddo, comunque. Deve essere un posto nuovo perché non l'avevo mai notato prima. Ci sediamo entrambi al banco e ordiniamo da bere due whisky. Marco non fa altro che guardarsi intorno come se stesse cercando qualcosa o qualcuno. Magari aveva dato appuntamento a qualche ragazza o ragazzo.  
-Hey amico, tutto bene?-  
Si gira verso di me come se non avesse afferrato la mia domanda. -Oh. Oh sì! Certo. Benissimo!- mi fa un sorriso forzato e si rimette a cercare.  
-Marco?-  
-Uh-huh?-  
-Marco, senti, mi dispiace... Mi sento davvero in colpa e non vorrei che ci stessi male... Puoi trovare di meglio di me...-  
-Sì sì.-  
-Marco, ascoltami, per favore!-  
-Sì sì, certo.-  
-Marco!-  
Si gira di scatto e fa per dirmi qualcosa ma si blocca all'improvviso. Sorride e mi sussurra: -Buona fortuna fratello.- si alza dal suo posto e lo perdo nella folla. Lo cerco con lo sguardo ma i miei occhi vengono catturati da una visione. Mi sorride e io mi giro di nuovo. Oddei. Oddei. Oddei. E adesso che faccio? Finisco il mio whisky e quando mi giro me lo ritrovo davanti. Non arrossire, Dan. Non arrossire.  
-Ciao Dan.-  
Come cazzo fa a sorridere così?  
-Ciao Fil.- sorrido di rimando. Possibile che sia qui per me? Che Marco...?  
-Stai bene.-  
-Uh?-  
-Truccato dico. Il rossetto nero fa un po' impressione, ma stai... Bene.-  
Guardo in basso, imbarazzato. Probabilmente sto malissimo.  
-Hey...- mi alza il viso con due dita. Ha degli occhi meravigliosi. -Ti va di ballare?- nemmeno aspetta una risposta e mi tira in mezzo al locale.  
*  
Okay è tipo... Non lo so. Mi ha tenuto per la vita tutto il tempo e il suo tocco è come lui. Forte, ma dolce. Saranno ormai ore che stiamo qui. Sono fottuto e innamorato. E anche eccitato. Tutto questo muoversi e strusciarsi... E ogni volta che lo guardo penso a cosa gli farei e... Calma. Ma Filippo? Lui ha una ragazza e ha anche la coda sotto casa. Quindi cosa ci fa con me adesso? Cosa? Mi stringe a sé e mi sussurra nell'orecchio.  
-Che ne dici di andare in un posto tranquillo? Solo noi due, uh?- mi morde piano l'orecchio, facendomi sfuggire un gemito involontario.  
Usciamo dal locale e guardo l'ora. 1:37 a.m.

_I was looking lost, it was cold outside_   
_The whiskey rocks, how you caught my eye_   
_My red lips painted just up in black_   
_I needed something to bring me back_   
_You knew the play and we danced all night_   
_But something wasn't right..._

Ho sognato questo momento così tanto e così intensamente che non sono certo di non star sognando anche adesso. Ma le sue labbra stanno sfiorando le mie e questa sensazione è al di là di qualsiasi immaginazione. Mi spinge dentro casa sua e si stacca per chiudere la porta.  
-Non c'è nessuno...?- sussurro.  
Scuote la testa. -Vivo da solo.-  
-Avrai invitato un sacco di gente qui, allora.- scherzo voltandogli le spalle e guardando il piccolo appartamento.  
-Sei la prima persona oltre a me ad entrarci.- mi sussurra vicino all'orecchio.  
-E i tuoi non...-  
-Parliamone un'altra volta, mmh?- mi interrompe. -Puoi usare la bocca in modi migliori ora...- le sue labbra cercano le mie mentre mi giro tra le sue braccia. In poco tempo ci ritroviamo sul letto. Filippo mi lascia avere il controllo su di lui. È una cosa stupenda. Mi mette entrambe le mani sulle guance e si tira indietro. Mi guarda dritto negli occhi.  
-In caso non riuscissi a dirtelo dopo: vacci piano con me. Non ho mai... È la mia prima volta.-  
Sgrano gli occhi e lui annuisce semplicemente.  
-Non vorresti qualcosa di un po' più speciale per la tua prima volta?-  
-È già speciale.- infila entrambe le mani sotto la mia maglietta e lascio che me la sfili.  
Lo bacio e wooh, non riesco a concepire che posso farlo, posso toccarlo. Ed è così bello, così bello... Ignoro la fastidiosa vocina che mi dice che non dovrei farlo, perché ha una ragazza, e mi dedico solo a lui. Filippo.  
*  
Apro gli occhi e li richiudo subito. Prendo lentamente coscienza della mia posizione e insieme dei ricordi della notte appena trascorsa. Un sorriso mi sorge spontaneo sulle labbra. Giro lentamente la testa e guardo la sua sveglia. 6:52. Prendo un respiro profondo e cerco di fare le cose con calma per non svegliarlo. Sposto il braccio dal corpo di Filippo e scivolo fuori dal letto. Mentre mi rivesto penso alle conseguenze della nostra notte insieme. Probabilmente lui non vuole fare coming-out e io sarò costretto di nuovo nel fantomatico armadio. Cosa che non mi va molto. Ho solo un modo per uscirne dignitosamente. È inutile lasciargli il mio numero perché ce l'ha già. Quindi? Noto un blocchetto di post-it sulla scrivania. Prendo una biro e scrivo "Buongiorno" poi lo attacco sulla sveglia ed esco furtivamente. Una ventata di aria fredda mi arriva in faccia. Buongiorno? Seriamente? Ma sono idiota o cosa? Mi schiaffeggio mentalmente e recupero la moto, preparandomi per affrontare la nebbia. A casa mia non c'è nessuno. Appunto. Sono solo le 7:15 posso farmi una doccia veloce e magari anche la colazione. Pensandoci, magari era solo una notte e via, quindi che bisogno c'è di farci su tutte 'ste seghe mentali? Nessuno. E allora anche tutto il corteggiamento di ieri sera era una messa in scena? Seghe mentali, Daniel.  
Arrivo in classe al suono della campanella. Filippo entra qualche minuto dopo e mi fiondo nello zaino per evitare il suo sguardo, certamente freddo e indifderente. Per il resto della mattina osservo la sua figura, come faccio sempre. Non si gira nemmeno una volta. Mi vibra il telefono.

Da: Filippo the heart-catcher  
Ci vediamo martedì prossimo?

Rispondo un veloce "sì". Adesso chi è quello freddo?

_Kinda nice out this morning_   
_I won't sit around waiting_   
_And I'm not just being cold_   
_I'm just watching you pretend_   
_Like your heart is on your sleeve_   
_When I know you have a girlfriend_   
_Oh, I'll C U next Tuesday_

Martedì mattina. Di nuovo. A volte mi sembra che le settimane si susseguano una dopo l'altra tutte uguali. Da Filippo nessun segno di vita. Non una chiamata, non un messaggio se non quello di mercoledì scorso, non uno sguardo, non un sorriso, non un cenno. Niente di niente. Solo un messaggio. Suona la campanella e Filippo si gira di scatto.  
-Stasera?- leggo nei suoi occhi l'ansia e il bisogno di una conferma.  
-Sì, certo.-  
-Filiiipppp!- lo richiama la sua ragazza, di fianco a lui.  
-Arrivo, Ila.-  
Escono insieme e io mi ritrovo dietro di loro.  
-Ma ti vedi con quel frocio?-  
-No, ma va.- ride. -Ho solo bisogno di una mano per la relazione di fisica...-  
-Ah okay, stavo iniziando a preoccuparmi!-  
-E di cosa, piccola? Amo solo te, lo sai.-  
Okay non è che non me l'aspettassi, ma fa male comunque. Avrei preferito non sentirlo. Mi spezza l'illusione, che alla fine mi ero creato, che potesse esserci qualcosa tra noi.

_You don't call and you won't admit_   
_The lies you spin for your power trip_   
_And I just can't take you seriously_   
_When all you send is a text to me_

Come settimana scorsa sono seduto al bancone del bar mentre lui entra. Spero solo che non faccia il cretino, illudendomi di nuovo che provi qualcosa per me. E spero di svegliarmi di nuovo prima di lui, per andarmene domani mattina.

_So, I'll be gone when the morning comes_   
_Let's not pretend it's love_

-Non posso rischiare Dan, se qualcuno lo scopre mi cacciano dalla squadra di calcio.-  
Okay ragazzi, quando mi lamentavo del fatto che Filippo non mi parlasse non intendevo questo. Adesso sta diventando pesante e mi sto pentendo di aver accettato il suo invito. Seriamente. Siamo a casa sua, da soli, e tutto quello che sta facendo è lamentarsi. È sabato pomeriggio, avevo di meglio da fare...  
-Ma perché dovrebbe importargli? Siamo nel ventunesimo secolo Filippo!-  
-Non tutti sono così aperti e disposti ad accettarlo.-  
-Non riesci neanche a dirlo... Mi sa che sei tu che non riesci ad accettare di essere gay.-  
-Abbassa la voce.-  
Alzo le sopracciglia, stupito. -Seriamente? E chi vuoi che ci senta? Il lavandino?- farebbe anche ridere se non fossi esasperato.  
-Daniel, smettila.-  
-Hai fatto tutto da solo.-  
-Sì. Ho fatto tutto da solo. Mi sono costruito una vita da zero al liceo, sono diventato capitano della squadra di calcio, sono diventato popolare nella scuola e ho una ragazza. Tutto da solo.-  
-Bene. Tu hai una ragazza e io non ho bisogno di questi casini.-  
-Tutto da solo perché quando ho detto ai miei che ero gay, loro mi hanno buttato fuori di casa.-  
Ero già pronto a ribattere ma la sua frase mi paralizza. -Cosa?-  
-Alla fine della terza media.- annuisce. -Mi pagano la casa e tutto quanto purché resti fuori dalle loro vite.-  
-Tanto vale che tu viva come ti senti davvero allora, no?- cerco di usare un tono più dolce.  
-Sono i miei genitori, Dan, e sono quattro anni che non li vedo.-  
-Quindi che stai cercando di fare? Attirare la loro attenzione non essendo te stesso?-  
-Uh... Sì?-  
-È la cosa più stupida che abbia sentito.-  
-Davvero? Tu non fai niente per compiacere i tuoi?-  
-No, ho perso ogni speranza che si interessassero a me a cinque anni, quando ho detto a mia mamma che mi era entrato un pipistrello in camera e lei mi ha risposto "sì ok". Quindi no, sono me stesso e basta. Di loro mi frega circa quanto a loro frega di me.-  
-Beh io non sono così. Io rivoglio la mia famiglia.-  
-E meno male che non eri frocio...-  
-Cosa, scusa?-  
-Filippo sei una drama queen. Accetta quello che la vita ti offre e piantala.-  
-Dan... Seriamente, cosa vuoi dalla nostra storia? Cosa vuoi da me?-  
-Niente, ok? Continua pure a nasconderti e a mentire, non ho bisogno che mi incasini la vita!- vado bene così come sono. Mi alzo. Non è nemmeno una storia la nostra, è solo un martedì sera. Beh, un paio di martedì...  
-Dan, per favore... È tutto quello che posso offrirti.-  
Una "storia" segreta? Mi va bene il sesso del martedì, e lasciamo stare il resto. Scuoto la testa e mi dirigo verso la porta.  
-Ti chiamo?-  
-Non ti preoccupare, se avrò bisogno di qualcosa ti chiamerò io. Ci vediamo martedì prossimo.-

_It's just a_   
_I'll C U next Tuesday_

_I don't want anything from this_   
_I got your number, don't call me_   
_I'll call you if I need a hit_   
_I don't need no drama from this_   
_I know you got your girl_   
_I don't need a dude on my shit_

_Kinda nice out this morning_   
_I won't sit around waiting_   
_And I'm not just being cold_   
_I'm just watching you pretend_   
_Like your heart is on your sleeve_   
_When I know you have a girlfriend_


End file.
